


She is my love

by blackacidapple



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hangover, Joan Deacon, King - Freeform, brianna may - Freeform, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackacidapple/pseuds/blackacidapple
Summary: Joan wakes up with a hangover. Luckily for her, her girlfriend is there to take care of her. [Breaky]





	She is my love

**Author's Note:**

> I have this major writer's block and it won't go away, so I decided to start by writing something small and to see if I'm still capable of write fluff. 
> 
> An anon asked me if I would consider writing Fem!Poly!King and I said yes, so I chose that theme for this one-shot. It's not exactly Poly!Queen, but I love this ship, it deserves more love and I have been wanting to write about them for a long time. 
> 
> (If anyone is curious, the year is 1973)

Brianna wakes up because of her girlfriend's grunts of pain, who is laying a few centimeters next to her on her bed. She blinks a couple of times until she can clearly see how Joan rubs her eyes with lazy movements. The room it's completely dark except for the rays of light blocked by the red curtains, painting the room with different shades of pink. The cold is less noticeable each day. Brianna can't wait for the spring to finally come so she can take Joan to the park for a walk and watch the plants and flowers grow back to life.

“Good morning.” she mutters in a low voice knowing that the last thing the other girl needs or wants now are loud noises. 

“I wish I was dead…” the brunette groans with hoarse voice. 

“Don’t say that.” she scolds with a slight frown. 

Joan turns around so they lay facing each other. Her hair is slightly tousled, her eyes are a little red and there is rest of dark makeup around the edges. Brianna slowly raises a hand and puts a dark lock of hair behind her ear and gives her cheek little caress with her thumb.

“Jo…” she whispers in awe while her girlfriend lazily nuzzles the palm of her hand like a cat. “You really look like hell, love.” she bites her bottom lip with one of her sharp fangs trying not to laugh but it's impossible not to when she receives a glare and Joan gets away from her hand, clearly insulted. 

“Can you believe some people think romance is dead?” she asks in a flat tone and May laughs softly.

“If that really were the case, there wouldn't be a big glass of water and a pair of painkillers on the bed table behind you." she smiles.

Joan turns around to look behind her at the little bedside table. When she sees said objects and turns back to her girlfriend there is a softness in her irritated eyes and a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you.” she whispers and receives a wink as an answer. 

The younger woman drags herself into a sitting position with her back laying on the headboard. With slow movements she puts the pills in her mouth and drinks the entire glass of water in mere seconds. When she’s done drinking, she closes her eyes and breaths in in a slow rhythm. 

Brianna, still laying on her front with her head resting on her crossed arms, takes a better look at her girlfriend during the comfortable silence. Her long dark brown hair hanging over her shoulders in silky waves, contrasting with her smooth and pale skin. This is not the first time that she has seeing her naked, specially on her bed, but it still amazes her how easy it's for the younger woman to expose herself completely to her. She's slightly jealous of how easy it's for Joan to dispose her clothes and being in front of her with so much confidence, without any type of self-consciousness. Sometimes she wishes she could have that kind of confidence. 

One of her hands raises from under her head without her permission to give a freckle located just under her right breast a lovingly caress, then said finger slowly travels down her side until it touches the soft edge of her black panties.

The brunette makes a small happy sound. 

“I would tell you to take a picture, it’ll last longer, but knowing how messy you are, I’m afraid that photo could fall into the wrong hands.” Joan suddenly says with her eyes still closed and leaves the glass back on the small furniture.

“I am not messy- ugh.” she groans in defeat when Deacon raises a single finger and makes a vague round gesture, inviting her to take a look at the room and to notice its poor state. "It’s just that I haven’t had time to clean up the room lately.” 

“Uh-huh.” she murmurs skeptical, one of the corners of her mouth treating to raise up and slowly lays next to her again. “What time is it?” she asks and Brianna raised her head to look above her girlfriend's body at the small clock. 

“It’s barely nine o’clock. You can go back to sleep, we don’t have anything to do today and I doubt those two will come back home anytime soon.” May assures her, laying again on the bed. 

“Oh thank God.” she exclaims relieved and makes a movement to cuddle her but suddenly stops, frowning a little. “Take this off.” she orders tugging the long sleeve shirt she wears to sleep, glaring at it like it personally offended her and her entire family in one go. 

It takes Brianna a few seconds to sit up and finally take off the shirt, leaving her in the same state of nudity as her girlfriend. The moment her back collides with the mattress Joan is on her, her cheek firmly pressed to her chest and her ear just above her heart. She moves them looking for a better position until they lay on their sides. 

Brianna gives her a sweet kiss on the top of her head and wraps her arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her warm bare skin against hers. 

“I love you.” Joan whispers and she feels the words murmured into her skin more than she heard them. 

“I love you too, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Come to [tumblr](https://blackacidapple.tumblr.com/) to tell me what you think of the fic or just to say hello!


End file.
